Les sentiments sont plus fort que la raison
by SYDNEYWALDORF
Summary: L'histoire se déroule juste après la fin de l'episode 10 de la saison 5. Castiel décide d'aller voir Dean... Flashback sur l'histoire d'espace personnel et puis pour le reste, il ne vous reste plus qu'à lire!
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : Les sentiments plus fort que la raison**

Auteur : Sydney Waldorf

Pairing : Dean/Castiel, Sam, Bobby

Spoiler : Saison 5, épisode 10

Synopsie: _L'histoire se déroule après la scène de fin de l'épisode 10. Je ne suis pas Becki je n'ai pas accès au prophétie de Chuck en avance. C'est ma vision personnelle et (un peu slash) des épisodes de la seconde partie de la saison_.

Si vous aimez Dean et Castiel qu'en tant que Friendship vous pouvez lire les trois premiers chapitres…

Ensuite libre à vous.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires si vous aimez!

Titre : Les sentiments plus fort que la raison

CHAPITRE 1   
_Espoir perdu_

Dean regardait la photo brulait et disparaitre à jamais devant ces yeux. Il éprouvait un chagrin immense, cette image présentait un dernier souvenir d'eux tous ensemble. Il était six, maintenant ils ne sont plus que quatre, Ellen et Jo étaient plus que des collègues chasseurs, c'était une partie de sa famille qui était morte. Ellen, il avait un grand respect pour cette femme, forte et fragile à la fois, Jo, il ne savait pas réellement ce que représentait Jo pour lui, elle était amoureuse de lui, il le savait, lui éprouvait une profonde affection pour elle… Et c'était déjà énorme comme sentiment, Dean WINCHESTER s'interdisait de tomber amoureux, cela n'en valait pas la peine, pourquoi s'attacher à une personne pour la voir disparaitre, soit effrayée à cause de son histoire ou tout simplement à cause de la mort!  
Peut être qu'ils s'étaient loupés tout les deux, que dans une autre vie, lui et cette jeune fille auraient pu être heureux…  
Dans une autre vie…

Dean continuait d'observer la photo tout en laissant son esprit vagabonder, il lui restait Bobby, cet homme était comme un père pour lui, il était son repère, une personne bien dans ces baskets (il se mis à sourire à l'idée de Bobby chaussant de telle chaussure). Le fait qu'il est perdu la faculté de marcher les avaient tout les deux affectés mais Dean savait que Bobby serait y faire face!

Sam, son Sammy, était aussi avec lui. Son petit frère est la personne la plus importante pour l'ainé des Winchester, il avait cru le perdre l'année dernière, horrible sensation… Il savait qu'il y avait une épée de Damoclès au dessus de leur tête, il savait aussi, depuis la veille, depuis que le colt n'avait pas marché sur Lucifer, qu'il devait lui-même tuer l'ange déchu avant qu'il soit trop tard et que son frère devienne le réceptacle de ce dernier!

Il continuait à regarder la photo disparaitre à tout jamais, quand il remarqua la main de Sam sur l'épaule de Castiel, cela le fit sourire, les rapports entre l'ange et son frère n'avaient jamais été au beau fixe. Ce geste amicale de son frère était fort agréable.

Le regard de Dean, se posa sur Castiel, l'ange était droit comme un piquet, essayant de sourire devant l'objectif, ce regard encore innocent sur son visage. Dean sourit à cette image mais ressentie en même temps une peur l'envahir. Castiel deviendrai t-il comme son alter ego du futur ? Sans espoir en dieu et trouvant du réconfort avec les femmes et l'alcool…  
Castiel doit garder sa foi et Dean se promis d'y contribuer car il en était sur, Cas faisait parti de sa famille maintenant, lui, Bobby et Sammy étaient tout ce qu'il lui restait pour survivre…

Alors que la photo terminait de disparaitre devant ces yeux, Dean salua du regard Bobby et Sam et monta dans sa chambre pour se reposer, essayer du moins. Il savait qu'après la journée apocalyptique qu'il venait de vivre, Morphée ne le rejoindrai pas avant quelque heures.

Allongé sur le lit, il repensa à nouveau à son voyage dans le futur en 2014 et eu des frissons, Sammy perdu, Bobby mort..  
S'il ne trouvait pas une solution dans les six mois qui restent, dieu seul c'est-ce qui pourrai se passer à Détroit… Dans ce futur, seul lui rester Cas, son ange, mais il était tellement différent de son ami actuel.

Toujours plongé dans ces pensées, Dean n'entendit pas frappé à sa porte, au bout de la seconde fois, il réussit à murmurer un « entrer ».

Surpris, il vit Castiel, la tête baissée, entrer dans sa chambre. Il avait l'air d'un petit garçon qui n'ose pas venir déranger.  
L'ange resta immobile, releva sa tête et croisa le regard de Dean. Pendant quelques instants les deux hommes se regardèrent quelques instant.  
Ce fut Castiel qui brisa le silence.  
« Je suis désolé Dean, je sais qu'Ellen et Jo étaient très importante à tes yeux, j'aimerai tellement que tu ne sois pas témoins de tant de perte.. »  
Dean se redressa et se maintient en position assise sur son lit  
« J'aimerai aussi Cas, mais on dirait que ma destiné m'en empêche, je suis abonné à , je suis habitué, on s'y fait, bonne nuit mon pote».

Castiel savait que Dean était dans le déni, comme toujours, c'était sa façon à lui de se protéger et de ne pas inquiéter son entourage. Dean s'interdisait de faillir, la seul fois qu'il avait vu le chasseur montrait réellement ces émotions c'était à l'hôpital après la mort d'Aleister.  
Depuis Dean se cachait sous des blagues potaches, ou mimait des sourires charmeurs afin de rassurer tout le monde. Cela marchait sur Sam et Bobby mais pas pour l'ange.

Castiel avança de quelques pas pour se poster debout en face de Dean.  
Le chasseur le regarda, un peu surpris par l'initiative de son ami.  
« Je sais ce que tu ressens Dean, tu penses être responsable de tout cela, tu te sens coupable de la mort de Jo et Ellen, de la blessure de Bobby, de la délivrance de Lucifer…Tu crois que si tu n' avais pas brisé le premier seau, le monde se porterai mieux comme cela mais.. »  
Dean coupa Cas, se leva et se planta devant lui, il avait un regard furieux  
« Depuis quand tu te prend pour un Psy Cas??  
Castiel baissa les yeux, réfléchissant à ce qu'il pouvait faire pour réconforter l'humain mais Dean continua sa tirade avec le même ton furieux.  
« Ca va ok, relax, va t'occuper de quelqu'un d'autres, j'ai pas besoin que tu me parles de ton destin, et de toute ces conneries!! Tu ne peus pas dormir ? C'est pas mon soucis, laisse moi tranquille!

Cas savait que le chasseur était en colère contre lui-même, il ne lui en voulait pas mais ne sachant pas comment calmer la situation, il décida de partir. Il lui parlerai demain…  
Il allait ouvrir la porte de la chambre lorsqu'il entendu des sanglots étouffés. Il se retourna et eu la surprise de voir le chasseur d'habitude si fort, se mettre à pleurer.

Cas décida finalement de rester, et tant pis s'il devait se faire crier dessus…Les anges bénéficiaient d'une patience hors norme.  
Il s'approcha de Dean, s'assit à coté de lui sur le lit, sans dire un mot. Dean le regarda sans bouger, les larmes plein les yeux.  
Il était encore novice en sentiment humain et ne savait pas réellement comment consoler et en particulier quand l'humain s'appelait DEAN WINCHESTER. Il décida de poser une main sur l'épaule du chasseur comme il l'avait déjà fait par le passé.

Il aurait voulu le prendre dans ces bras pour le consoler mais il se rappela la conversation qu'il avait eu quelques mois plus tôt avec Dean sur la notion de l'espace personnel.  
Dean avait été très clair avec cela…


	2. Chapter 2 Personnal space

CHAPITRE 2  
_Espace Personnel_

La discussion avait eu lieu peu de temps après la séparation des deux frères. Cas savait que le chasseur était triste et décida de veiller sur lui, le soir, quand le chasseur dormait. La plupart du temps, il atténuait, avec ces pouvoirs, les cauchemars de l'ainé des WINCHESTER.  
Un soir, après une journée bien remplie à chercher son père grâce au collier de Dean, Cas se sentit affaibli et décida de se coucher sur le lit à coté de Dean. Allongé sur le dos, il s'endormit.

Le lendemain matin, Dean fut réveiller par les rayons de soleils sur son visage, c'était une bonne journée pour regarder les rediffusions de sa série favorite « Doctor Sexy MD » et il espérait que le Doctor Sexy quitterai Ellen PICOLLO, elle ne le méritait pas!!!

Au moment d'ouvrir les yeux, il entendit une respiration à coté de lui. Il se leva en vitesse et eu la surprise de voir l'ange dormir paisiblement sur le lit.  
Au moins c'était pas un démon, il allait pouvoir regarder sa série .  
Mais après réflexion, un homme partageait le lit de Dean WINCHESTER, c'était pas dans ces habitudes et le gêna beaucoup plus qu'il le pensa.  
Dean appela Castiel pour le réveiller.

L'ange se leva tranquillement et ne comprit pas le regard énigmatique du chasseur.  
« Bonjour Dean, je suis désolé de mettre assoupi, d'habitude je disparais avant ton réveil, je devais être épuisé »  
Dean percuta au mot « d'habitude »  
« Tu es en train de me dire que tu t'endors à coté de moi tous les soirs? Depuis combien de temps ?  
« Non Dean, je ne dors pas d'habitude, je te l'ai dit, j'étais surement épuisé. Cela fait une dizaine de jours que je t'observe dormir et calme tes nuits. » Répondu l'ange d'un ton monocorde.  
« Tu es en train de me dire que tu regardes le real tv show Dean en train de dormir depuis 10 jours?? Tu sais je suis pas la belle au bois dormant Cas ».

L'ange inclina la tête sur le coté, ne comprenant pas la notion de real tv show et ce que pouvait faire une belle et un bois dormant la dedans!

« Sérieusement Cas, tu m'observes tout les soirs, assis sur le lit à coté de moi ? »  
« Oui, cela pose t-il un problème Dean » répondit soudainement Cas l'air inquiet

Dean regarda Cas toujours soucieux et ne put lui crier dessus, il est vrai qu'au début leur relation n'avait pas été des plus amicale, Dean n'aimait pas ces trous duc à plumes mais il doit reconnaitre que lui et Cas ont parcouru du chemin. Cas avait tout sacrifié pour Dean, ces frères, sa liberté, et il devait reconnaitre que l'ange était aussi important pour lui.  
Il n'avait jamais eu réellement d'ami sur qui compter, il devina que Castiel pouvait facilement rentrer dans la case de meilleur ami.

« Cas, je sais que tu fais ca pour mon bien, mais si tu dois t'intégrer avec les humains, il faut que tu comprennes que nous avons besoin de notre espace personnel… »

Castiel inclina de nouveau la tête, montrant qu'il ne comprenait pas.

« Tu as une façon particulière de t' avancer devant les personnes. Par exemple lors de nos discussions, tu apparait sans que je sois préparé ou averti et tu t'avances sans cesse à quelques centimètres de moi, me fixant du regard comme si j'étais un bifteck vivant , une telle attitude peut paraitre étrange vu de l'extérieur et dois-je te rappeler le jour où tu es apparu dans les toilettes! J'ai cru avoir une crise cardiaque!

Castiel profita d'un moment de calme.  
« Cela ne me pose pas de problème, Dean, cela t'en pose t-il à toi ? »  
« S'il faut être honnête, oui cela me gène Cas, les humains ont des codes, on est pas habitué à cet façon d'interagir, on a des règles, surtout entre hommes, les filles sont plus ouvertes au sentiment, au calin et tout ca tout ca, mais ça c'est une autre histoire.  
Je veus pas te vexer Cas mais juste dorénavant fait attention à cette notion d'espace personnel et si t'a sommeil, il suffit de prendre une chambre avec deux lit ok ? »

L'ange regarda pensivement Dean et répondit,  
« Vous les humains êtes bien étrange, si une créature de dieu éprouve le besoin d'un réconfort, je ne comprend pas pourquoi vous vous en privez »

« Cela ne fait pas parti de mes codes Cas, j'ai du mal avec tout ce qui démonstration d'attention et d'affection quand il ne s'agit pas de Sammy».

« Je crois comprendre Dean, même si je ne partage pas ton point de vue, je ferai en sorte de respecter ton espace »  
« Merci Cas! Cette discussion m'a ouvert l'appétit, tu veus manger un truc et puis si t'es trop crevé, tu peus regarder Doctor sexy MD à la télé avec moi, tu verras c'est palpitant! Il ya cette histoire où l'ex femme de Doctor sexy est réapparu, sexy rousse n'empêche… ».  
« Non merci Dean, une autre fois peut être, je dois continuer à le rechercher, il est là sur terre je le sais »  
« Ok, bon chasse, mon pote, si tu le croise, demande lui un stock de miracle pour noël, à plus tard »  
« A plus tard Dean, soit prudent »  
Et l'ange s'éclipsa…


	3. Chapter 3 Lachez prise

CHAPITRE 3   
_Lâchez prise_

Castiel sorti de ces pensées et regarda à nouveau Dean, qui avait toujours les larmes au yeux. L'ange avait toujours sa main sur l'épaule du chasseur.  
Devait-il le serrer dans ces bras ou devait-il respecter la notion d'espace personnel de son ami qui bannissait toute tendresse entre mecs!  
Cas prit la décision qui s'imposait dans son cœur et posa sa seconde main sur l'épaule du chasseur. Il s'approcha plus prêt de lui sur le matelas et tira délicatement Dean vers lui.  
Le chasseur avait la tête posé sur l'épaule de l'ange, ces bras pendant le long de son corps et ne fit aucun geste.  
Les deux hommes restèrent dans cette position quelques secondes, Cas ne savait pas comment le chasseur avait perçu cette marque d'affection mais était soulagé qu'il ne le repousse pas.  
Il fut encore plus surpris, lorsqu'il senti deux bras l'entourés, se poser sur son dos et resserrer l'étreinte.  
L'homme qui pleurait maintenant dans ces bras avait baissé pour quelques minutes ces barrières de protection et se laissait aller contre son ange.  
L'ange et le chasseur restèrent dans cette position quelques minutes, chacun puisant dans l'énergie de l'autre. Ce fut Dean qui rompu l'étreinte. Il resta néanmoins assis sur le lit à coté de Cas.  
« Cas, merci d'être là, d'être toi-même, tellement toi…, je te l'ai déjà dit mais ne change pas, je te l'interdit »  
Castiel ne comprenait pas cette peur qui poursuivait Dean, pourquoi changerait-il ?Qu'avait montrer Zachariah au chasseur ?  
Néanmoins, il exprima le besoin de rassurer son ami  
« Je te le promet Dean, tu as besoin de te reposer, souhaites-tu que je reste pour soulager avec mes pouvoirs ta tristesse? »  
« T'as pas assez de stock anti tristesse' pour moi Cas, je.. »  
Cas ne laissa pas le chasseur finir sa phrase, il l'endormit grâce à ces pouvoirs.  
Ce n'est qu'après l'avoir couché dans son lit, qu'il décida de s'assoir sur le pouf à coté du lit pour soulager son sommeil.  
Tant pis si Dean lui reprochait de ne pas respecter son espace personnel aujourd'hui. Il lui avait aussi demandé de ne pas changer et Cas respectait toujours ces promesses.  
C'est sur ces pensées que Cas plongea aussi dans les bras de Morphée.


	4. Chapter 4 Le matin d'un dimanche

Chapitre 4 : Le matin d'un dimanche d'automne

Dean fut réveillé le lendemain matin par la douce chaleur des rayons de soleil sur sa peau. Cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas aussi bien dormi, aucun cauchemar, aucune crainte, juste le repos du guerrier… Etrange…

Il se rappela soudainement la nuit dernière, Castiel avec lui, dans sa chambre, dans ces bras…

Etrange…

Voici un mot qui revenait assez souvent ce matin.

Après quelques secondes de flottement dans son lit, Dean fit enfin le rapport, Castiel avait fait son super truc anti mauvais rêve avant de partir de sa chambre. Il ne pouvait qu'apprécier le geste. Une bonne nuit de repos n'était pas de trop quand on savait ce qu'ils les attendaient : Lucifer, Death, Meg… Quel emploi du temps !

Soudain, une douce odeur s'immisça dans sa chambre. Cela sentait le pain chaud, des croissants peu être. Etrange (encore !!), Bobby mangeait rarement le matin. La curiosité le poussa à se lever, il fut surpris de trouver son frère, Castiel et Bobby autour de la table, en train de prendre le déjeuner comme une famille normal le ferait un dimanche matin. Dean se demanda soudainement s'il était dans sa réalité !

Dean s'installa avec eux sur la chaise vide, Sam lui tendit un croissant. Devant l'air perplexe de son ainé, Sam le rassura.

« Cas est allé chercher des croissants à la boulangerie de la ville, j'ai été aussi surpris autant que toi, je t'avoue, mais on ne va pas s'en plaindre !»

Castiel regardait tout autour de lui, il avait tellement observé depuis longtemps les humains durant son existence angélique, il savait que la nourriture était un allié à la bonne humeur, surtout si on s'appelle Dean WINCHESTER. Il croisa le regard de ce dernier, il se rappela leur nuit dernière où il l'avait serré dans ces bras.

Castiel s'était senti bizarre, il ne savait pas à quoi associer ce sentiment nouveau pour lui… Peu importe, Dean, Sam et Bobby partageaient un rare moment heureux ensemble, et c'était cela le principal.

Bobby après avoir fini son café, fit une tape sur le dos de Castiel.

« Princesse, je dois dire que tu me tapais sur le système au début mais là je dois dire que t'ai un ange d'avoir amenée cela »

Castiel pencha la tête sur le coté, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Bobby le traitait de princesse, il fit partager son étonnement à Bobby.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous me traitez de princesse, ne sont-elles pas censé être de famille royale ou alors existaient dans ce que vous appelez conte de fée ?, autrement, c'est un fait je suis un ange ».

Cette déclaration fit partir les frères dans un fou rire, après quelques secondes, Dean déclara

« Yep, mec t'es un foutu ange ! Ne change pas ! »

Cela faisait plusieurs fois que Dean demandait à Castiel de ne pas changer, Cas se demandait bien pourquoi, il faudrait qu'il en parle à Dean…

Après avoir débarrassé la table, Sam alla allumer l'ordinateur pour des recherches apocalyptique sur les chevaliers de l'apocalypse, sur Lucifer et sur bien des choses pas très rose.

Dean, s'installa à coté mais n'avait pas le cœur à se remettre au boulot, ce début de matinée avait été parfait, il sentait que la réalité le rattrapait.

Sam du le sentir et demanda à son frère de le laisser faire des recherches tout seul, il est plus productif quand il n'a pas quelqu'un qui gesticule à coté…

Dean comprit l'idée de son frère mais ne protesta pas, il alluma la télé et tomba sur des dessins animés, il se rappela qu'on était dimanche…

Il éteignit la télé et chercha Cas. Il n'était plus avec Bobby, il le trouva enfin devant l'ordinateur de Bobby, très concentré. Dean se dit alors qu'il n'échappera pas au boulot aujourd'hui.

Mais c'est avec surprise qu'il vit Castiel en pleine réflexion sur une recette de cuisine : Comment préparer une tarte aux pommes.

« Cas, tu veus tuer Lucifer à base de tarte au pomme ?, il est allergique c'est ça ? » demanda Dean à mis chemin entre le fou rire et l'étonnement.

« Non Dean, pourquoi crois-tu que Lucifer pourrait être allergique à des pommes, les anges non pas ce problème !, je suis juste en train de voir comment cuisiner ce plat, j'ai cru comprendre que vous les humains aimaient ce dessert, en particulier toi et je voulais te faire plaisir.. »

Dean fut touché par ces paroles,

« Cas, t'a raison une tarte au pomme, c'est pour moi l'ambroisie et en manger une c'est le pied total, mais t'es pas obligé de faire tout cela pour moi, je n'ai pas toujours été commode avec toi… »

« Ca me fait plaisir Dean, je t'assure et puis j'ai envie de gouter aussi, j'ai de plus en plus des besoins humains et je commence à ressentir la notion de plaisir, d'envie et de manque et j'éprouve une envie de manger cela »

Dean se demanda pourquoi attendre Castiel parlait de désir, d'envie et de manque le troublait…

Cas était encore un ange, il parlait de nourriture, c'est tout !

« Ok mec, fait moi la meilleur tarte au pomme du monde ! »

Castiel imprima la recette et se mit à l'ouvrage devant le regard inspecteur de Bobby, surpris de Sam et bienveillant de Dean.

12h00 approcha, Sam avait fait quelques découvertes sur les chevaliers de l'apocalypse, la couleur de leur monture, leur pouvoir. Le chevalier qu'avait réveillé Lucifer avait un cheval pale et verdâtre symbolisant la mort, la maladie, la décomposition.

Dean quand à lui était parti chouchouté son Impala.

12h15, tout le monde se réunissaient autour de la table. Sam eu la douce impression d'être normal à ce moment là, il voulait en profiter.

Le repas était constitué d'une boite de ravioli que Bobby avait réchauffé et de la tarte aux pommes de Cas.

L'ange alla chercher fièrement son œuvre, découpa des parts pour ces convives et les servis.

Il fixa alors Dean qui commença à manger sa tarte.

Celui-ci émis un immense sourire et plongea son regard dans celui de Castiel.

« T'es un génie, c'est la meilleure chose que j'ai mangé depuis longtemps ! Allez goute plutôt que nous regardaient manger ! »

Castiel s'exécuta et mordit la tarte, d'abord doucement et après à pleine dent…

Dean l'observa et fut troublé, il éprouva plusieurs sentiments, la joie, la fierté de voir Cas découvrir le plaisir de la tarte et de s'intégrer dans sa vie mais aussi l'envie en voyant Cas se délectait de ce dessert. Pense tarte au pomme, Dean, pas tarte au pomme dans la bouche de Cas !

Sam ne manqua pas le regard que Dean avait sur Cas et fut lui aussi troublé. Troublé de voir son frère regardait son ange gardien de façon si insistante… Se pouvait-il que… ? Non c'était impossible, pourquoi Dean, hétérosexuel à 200% ressentirai une attirance pour Cas, un ange ! C'était juste qu'il n'a pas l'habitude de voir son frère s'occupait de quelqu'un d'autres que de sa famille.

Il se moqua intérieurement de lui-même et continua à manger le dessert.

Pour remercier Castiel de lui avoir fait plaisir, Dean eut soudain une idée…

Dans le futur en 2014, il avait vu Cas conduire et même s'il souhaitait de tout cœur que l'ange ne devienne pas comme sa version futuriste, il se dit qu'il pourrait être utile à l'ange de ce déplacer de façon normale pour s'intégrer dans la société. C'est vrai, son mojo était bien pratique mais il savait et cela lui fendait le cœur que Cas n'allait pas pouvoir toujours se servir de ces pouvoirs, qu'ils allaient disparaître s'il ne trouvait pas son Père…

_Bientôt la suite avec le chapitre 5 : Dean, Castiel et l'impala._

_J'espère que vous aimez cette fanfiction._

_Postez des commentaires, mauvais ou positif mais cela me motive !!_

_Amicalement,_


	5. Chapter 5:Le chasseur,l'ange et l'Impala

_Tout d'abord, je voudrai vous remercier pour vos reviews._

_J'en ai pas beaucoup mais celles que j'ai me font très plaisir…_

_J'espère quand même que mon histoire vous plait._

**Chapitre 5 : Le chasseur, l'ange et l'Impala**

Cas !! Attention, la pédale de droite c'est pour accélérer pas pour freiner !!

Non Non Non, doucement le volant, c'est pas un méchant démon à tuer Cas !!

Sam observait à travers la fenêtre son frère et l'ange en pleine leçon de conduite.

Si on lui avait dit cela il y a quelques mois, il n'y aurait pas cru…

Dean laissant son Impala, sa chérie, la femme de sa vie en quelque sorte à une autre personne qu'à un Winchester c'était déjà pure fantaisie mais en plus apprendre (quand on connaît la patience de Dean…) à conduire SA voiture à Castiel alors là… cétait la troisième dimension…

Pourtant Sam ne put réprimer un sourire en voyant les deux hommes en pleine tentative de marche arrière !

« Dean je ne comprend pas, pourquoi un coup nous allons en avant et un coup nous allons en arrière, ma façon de me déplacer est beaucoup plus rapide et simple… »

« Cas, ta façon de te déplacer comme tu le dis si bien, provoque en moi des problèmes intestinaux, je ne vais pas te faire un dessin...Et puis si tu veux te fondre dans la masse, savoir conduire est un avantage ! »

Dean n'osait pas avouer à Castiel les vraies raisons de cet apprentissage, il avait peur que l'ange n'est plus la possibilité de pouvoir ce déplacer à sa façon.

De ce fait ne plus avoir de moyen de locomotion pour retrouver les frères ou un allié en cas de danger imminent.

Il ne voulait pas faire peur à Cas, il ne voulait pas lui parler de son futur LUI ou plutôt l'ombre de son futur LUI sans foi, sans pouvoir…

Et puis il fallait avouer que Dean, même s'il avait peur pour la sécurité de sa voiture chérie, s'éclatait comme un fou à enseigner à Cas.

Après quelques heures de pratique intense, Cas commençait à maitriser les rudiments de la conduite. C'était une créature de dieu, un soldat, il apprenait de ce fait plus vite que les humains.

Dean décida de lui laisser le volant sur 3 km c'est-à-dire le chemin très peu fréquenté serpentant la forêt derrière chez Bobby.

Sam et Bobby les regardèrent partir retenant un fou rire !

Cas était au volant, tellement concentré sur son volant et la route, qu'un démon aurait pu se tenir sur le siège passager sans qu'il s'en rende compte.

Dean, assis sur le siège passager était lui aussi concentré sur la route, intérieurement il pria Dieu que sa voiture s'en sorte indemne.

Au bout de plusieurs centaines de mètre, Dean se détendit, Cas semblait maitriser sa conduite. Dean observa l'ange tellement concentré sur le volant, les pédales… Il sourit.

Cas remarqua le regard posé sur lui, il demanda d'une voix inquiète.

« Dean, pourquoi souris-tu ? Aurais-je fait quelque chose de mal ? »

Dean ne pouvait pas dire la vérité à Cas, il souriait parce qu'il était fier de l'ange, de la façon dont il s 'était intégré dans leur vie…

Non il n'allait pas lui dire cela, c'était pas dans le style de Dean, cela faisait trop fillette alors il mentit!

« Non Cas, pas du tout, c'est parfait, je suis fier de moi, t'as de la chance Cas d'avoir le meilleur professeur »

Castiel savait que Dean souriait pour autres choses mais il ignorait les vraies raisons et cela l'énervait au plus au point, cependant il ne fit aucune remarque à ce sujet, il se contenta de répondre au chasseur.

« Merci Dean de m'avoir enseigné »

Les deux hommes étaient sur le chemin du retour, Dean avait repris le volant, la radio était branchée sur une chaine de musique rock. Ils ne leurs restaient plus que quelques centaines de mètres avant d'arriver chez Bobby, la nuit commençait à tomber. A un croisement Dean prit la route contraire à la bonne direction. Devant le regard inquisiteur de son ami, Dean marmonna qu'il s'était trompé de chemin. Il savait que Cas ne le croirai pas, pourtant l'ange n'émit aucune protestation. Ils roulèrent ainsi une vingtaine de minutes avec pour seul son la musique de la station préférée du chasseur.

Au bout de plusieurs kilomètres de détour, Dean se décida à parler, il le fallait, il prit son courage à deux main et se lança:

« Cas, j'ai pas envie de rentrer, aujourd'hui j'ai enfin eu l'impression d'être normal, tu sais , je voulais prolonger cette fantaisie, si tu veux rentrer je comprendrai, t'as tes supers pouvoirs angélique»

Les deux hommes se regardèrent dans les yeux durant quelques secondes, ce fut l'ange qui rompu le silence.

« Continue de rouler Dean…j'aimerai rester si tu le souhaites… »

Bien sur que Dean le souhaitait, il aimait tellement passé de temps avec l'ange, il n'en comprenait pas les raisons toutefois!

« Cas, reste autant de temps que tu le souhaites et merci » répondit Dean en murmurant

La nuit était tombé, Dean arrêta la voiture au milieu de nulle part, envoya un sms à Sam pour le rassurer. Il resta là à fixer l'obscurité, il sentit le regard fixe et inquiet de son ami. Il savait qu'il devait lui parler de ces peurs, de 2014, pourtant il n'osait rien dire. Castiel au contraire, décida d'aller droit au but!

« Dean, je sais que tu as peur, tu es terrifié à l'idée de voir Lucifer prendre ton frère comme réceptacle, tu es terrifiés de devoir laisser Michael prendre possession de toi. Tu es fatigués de voir tant de gens que tu aimes mourir : Ton père, Pam, Adam, Ellen, Jo, tu te sens responsable de leur mort et de l'infirmité de Bobby. Tu te dis que tu as tout mal géré avec Sam, que c'est de ta faute! Que tout est de ta faute… Je me trompe ? »

Dean avait écouter l'ange sans dire un mot. Il était parfaitement d'accord, il oubliait juste un point!

« Ca me tue tout ça Cas! J'ai peur oui, j'ai peur de ce qui va nous arriver, j'ai tout raté avec Sam et j'ai sacrifié ta vie aussi! Tu étais un soldat de dieu, tu m'as sauvé de l'enfer, tu m'as guidé et aidé, t'as tout sacrifié pour moi et moi j'ai rien fait… »

Castiel fut surpris de voir Dean culpabiliser à cause de lui. Il est vrai que l'ange s'était rebellé pour Dean mais il en était heureux, il savait que maintenant il soutenait la cause qui méritait d'être sauvé et il donnerait sa vie pour Dean WINCHESTER!

« Dean, ne dit pas cela , je l'ai décidé, ta simple présence est pour moi source de lumière et de réconfort. Pour Raphael tu as été là pour m'aider. Pour Jessie aussi, je l'ai senti, ensuite.. »

Dean coupa l'ange.

« Je ne te parle pas de maintenant Cas, je n'ai pas osé t'en parler, ces visions me hantent… »

« L'enfer? »

« En quelques sorte.. Te rappelles-tu de la fois où tu m'as sauvé de Zachariah, quand moi et Sam ont été séparés ? »

« Oui, tu avais l'air soulagé de me voir, tu m'avais aussi demandé pour la première fois de ne pas changer, depuis tu ne cesses de me le répéter, j'ignore ce que cette ordure t'a dit mais elle t'a menti à coup sur! »

« Ordure? Cas! Tu te mets à parler comme moi créature céleste » répondit le chasseur d'une voix ironique

« Raconte moi tout Dean, n'ai pas peur, je n'en parlerai à personne, je te le promet! »

« Ok, alors attache toi, ca va être long… »

« Je t'écoute Dean » murmura Castiel inquiet

« Cette ordure était venu me voir pour me persuader encore une fois de devenir le véhicule de Michael, je lui ai bien sûr montrer toute ma non volonté. C'est à ce moment là qu'il m'a propulsé dans le futur de 2014 ».

Castiel écoutait religieusement Dean, il savait que le chasseur avait peur de lui dire la suite, et cela l'inquiétait à lui aussi

« Dans ce futur, c'était bien l'apocalypse la plus totale, les gens étaient contaminés par le virus croatoan, pas seulement des groupes localisés, non la population entière était infectée. J'ai réussi à arriver chez Bobby, il n'était plus là, il restait ces affaires, sa chaises roulantes transpercée d'un impact de balle… Bobby avait du mourir! Dans ces affaires, ce trouvait une photo où toi et Bobby posaient en compagnie de plusieurs autres mecs, la résistance ! Putain Cas, j'ai même pas eu le respect de bruler cette photo pour Bobby, c'était un chasseur il le méritait!

Je me suis fait assommé par mon futur moi, j'ai bien eu du mal à lui prouver que je disais la vérité, quel imbécile, cette version de moi était tellement froide, sans cœur, je ne me reconnaissais pas!J'ai même vu cette version de moi tuer un mec de sang froid! L'équipe avait peur de moi, j'étais obsédé par l'idée de tuer Lucifer »

Dean fit une pause pour ravaler les trémollos dans sa voix. Cas n'osait rien dire.

« Lucifer avait pu s'installer tranquillement dans le corps de mon frère, il avait dit OUI…

J'ai vu ma version sans cœur, mourir, tuer par lui. J'avais essayé de le détruire avec le Colt mais on a bien vu que cela ne marchait pas! Après avoir tué mon futur Moi, il n'a même pas essayé de faire un coup double et de m'éliminer, il a préféré me prévenir que je ne pourrai jamais rien changer, il arriverai toujours à avoir mon frère, que Sammy dirai OUI et que dans la bataille j'allais au final toujours mourir par ses mains… » Dean finit sa tirade en essuyant les larmes qu'il n'avait pu retenir…

Cas savait que la plus grande peur de Dean était de voir son frère dire oui à Lucifer et ainsi être obligé de le tuer. Il décida de le rassurer

« Dean, je te remercie de m'avoir dit la vérité mais il est évident que ce futur ne se produira plus, nous savons que le colt ne marche pas sur Lucifer, ton futur toi n'ira donc pas tenter de le tuer avec le colt une seconde fois! Et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que Zachariah t'as montré un futur fantaisiste pour te faire peur et t'obliger à dire oui à l'ange Michael!

Dean écoutait les arguments de Castiel, il avait déjà pensé à cela, que le futur 2014 ne serai pas exactement comme il l'avait vu mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'en avoir peur!

« Je sais cela, Cas! Mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir une épée au dessus de moi en permanence!

Michael doit être un archange super puissant et peut être même hyper sympa dans son genre mais je n'ai pas envie de lui laisser la place, c'est peut être égoïste! Pourtant, plus les jours passent, plus je sens que ce jour va arriver. Et si cela doit éviter l'apocalypse, que suis-je pour protester! »

Castiel réfléchissait, il savait que Dean avait raison, qu'un jour proche, il allait peut être devoir dire oui à l'archange pour sauver le monde! Et même s'il avait une grande dévotion pour son frère angélique, il espérait que Dean n'aurait pas à servir de réceptacle. L'idée qu'il lui arrive cela,le terrifié aussi!

« Je serai à tes cotés Dean, quelque soit ta décision… »

Cette simple phrase transperça le cœur de Dean, en effet Castiel est et restera à ces cotés.. Il le savait, il l'avait vu dans le futur. L'ange était resté son bras droit, mais à quel prix…

« Cas, j'oublie parfois que tu es un ange, que tu avais une vie avant de me ramener en enfer. Tu est là pour moi mais je souhaite que tu restes toi-même, que tu conserves cette façon si spéciale de te comporter. J'ai besoin de ça pour ne pas sombrer… »

« Dean, dans le futur de Zachariah, où suis- je ? Suis-je mort ? »

Dean savait qu'en disant la vérité à l'ange, il allait le blesser mais il le devait! Il le regarda dans les yeux pendant quelques secondes.

« Écoute Cas, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemin, tu n'étais pas mort, tu faisais parti de la résistance, tu étais comme mon bras droit, à toujours suivre mes ordres.

Mais tu n'étais plus vraiment toi, tu n'avais plus foi en rien, tu avais une vie de décadence comme tu dirais. Alcool, femmes, armes faisaient partis de tes occupations.

Le pire c'était la lueur dans tes yeux, elles étaient vides, plus d'espoir pour personne, même pas pour moi.

Ton futur suivait les ordres de mon futur car il n'avait plus personne en qui croire. »

Castiel resta stoïque devant ces déclarations, pourtant à l'intérieur de lui, il sentit son cœur s'emballer, des frissons le parcourir! Cette vision de lui était tellement au antipode de ce qu'il était…Il s'en voulait surtout de ne pas avoir aidé le futur Dean contre Lucifer.

« Je suis désolé Dean de ne pas avoir été là pour toi dans ce futur, de n'avoir été comme tu le souhaitais, mon futur n'a pas pu sauver le tien… »

Dean se mit à rire, un rire nerveux, comment Cas pouvait-il s'en vouloir alors que tout était de la faute du chasseur!

« Cas, j'étais une pourriture dans ce futur, un vrai connard, Lucifer a bien fait de me tuer! Je te traitais comme une sous merde. Dans mon esprit, tu m'appartenais, tu n'allais pas me laisser, alors à quoi bon être gentil avec toi. Tu t' étais réfugiés dans l'alcool, le sexe et la drogue car tu n'avais personne à qui parler, à qui te confier…

Au moment de la bataille finale, j'ai vu mon futur t'envoyer à la mort sans scrupules!

Alors t'en veux pas si dans le futur tu m'as pas sauvé, j'ai fait pire! »

Les deux hommes se regardèrent dans les yeux, chacun voyant la culpabilité dans les yeux de l'autres.

Coupable de quelque chose qu'ils n'avaient pas encore fait…

« Dean, ce futur n'est que fantaisie, il ne se produira pas, nous allons l'en empêcher tout les deux! Nous ne sommes pas ces personnes, Sam n'est pas Lucifer. Cette vision est une bonne chose, elle va nous permettre d'éviter les mauvaises décisions! Alors toi non plus ne change pas! »

Dean réalisa que le fait d'en avoir parler à Castiel l'avait soulagé, il pouvait sans cacher mais il savait que l'ange avait été choqué d'apprendre que son futur Lui avait perdu la foi et vivait dans la décadence. (Encore il ne lui avait pas parlé d'orgie!). Ils allaient maintenant s'atteler à éviter ce futur et à ne pas changer tous les deux…

« Allez, Schumacher prend le volant, on rentre à la maison » Dit Dean tout en tapant sur la cuisse de Cas.

L'ange pencha la tête sur le coté, pourquoi l'appelait-il Schumacher ? Dean lui donnait tout plein de surnom depuis quelques temps : Cas, Huggy Bear, maintenant Schumacher. Les humains étaient bien étranges! Pourtant Cas avait envie de donner un surnom à Dean, il ne savait pas lequel encore…

Dean remarqua la mimique de surprise de Cas, il trouvait cela adorable! Il aimait lui donner des surnoms, il savait que l'ange ne comprenait pas et cela le faisait rire!

Ce fut deux hommes soulagés d'une partie de leur démon intérieur qui reprirent la route.

Ils arrivèrent peu avant minuit chez Bobby, le vieux chasseur n'était toujours pas couché, il avait décidé d'embêter le chasseur et l'ange et de vérifier une théorie!

« Alors les princesses, on ne sait pas perdu, vous en avez mis du temps, j'ai cru un moment que vous faisiez des cochonneries dans les bois!! »

Dean fusilla du regard Bobby mais n'en dit pas plus, il savait que Bobby le faisait marcher, pourtant si ce dernier savait qu'il éprouvait de plus en plus des sentiments étranges pour l'ange, il aurait été surpris.

Castiel à son habitude, ne comprit pas un mot de la phrase de Bobby : Princesses, cochons, bois… Il se tourna vers Dean pour avoir un éclairement!

« Euh Cas, Bobby se moque de nous, rien d'important tu sais, ils se demandaient juste ce qu'on faisait pendant tout ce temps » Dean était fier de lui, il n'avait pas envie d'expliquer à l'ange que Bobby sous attendait des choses intimes entre eux. Cas n'aurai pas compris.

Bobby était fier de lui aussi, il savait depuis quelque temps que Dean avait une profonde affection pour l'ange, il ne savait pas à quel point. Dean était réputé pour avoir une fille à chaque port ou à chaque chasse pourtant l'affection qui liait Dean à Cas l'intriguer.

En voyant le visage empourpré de Dean il savait qu'il avait visé juste!

A une époque cela aurait carrément surpris Bobby de voir Dean manifestait des sentiments pour un ange, qui de plus est, avait pris un homme comme réceptacle, maintenant après tout ce qu'avait vécu Dean, après l'enfer, un ange était sûrement la meilleure chose pour le chasseur.

En plus Bobby commençait à avoir de l'affection pour cet emplumé d'ange. Il n'oubliait pas qu'il avait rendu Pam aveugle mais c'était un accident et l'ange faisait des efforts pour ce faire accepter!

Et puis on n'apprenait pas la vie à un vieux sage comme Bobby, l'angelot avait des sentiments pour Dean, c'était marqué sur son front en grosse lettre! Comment Sam et Dean ne s'en étaient pas aperçu! La difficulté était le fait que l'ange n'avait jamais eu de sentiments de ce style, saurait-il l'identifier ?

Alors qui vivra verra, s'ils arrivent tous à survivre, peut être que les deux hommes pourraient être heureux. Maintenant faudrait-il que Dean se l'avoue à lui-même et que Cas mette un nom sur le sentiment qu'il l'anime.

Bobby salua les deux hommes, il vit Dean le saluer du regard.

Ce qui vit ensuite le conforta dans son idée.

L'aîné des WINCHESTER se rapprocha de Cas, lui mis la main sur l'épaule, lui murmura un merci, l'ange lui répondit par un sourire. Le chasseur partit se coucher.

Cas quant à lui se mis à la recherche son père. Il n'avait pas perdu la foi!


End file.
